Recuperando al amor perdido
by Lady Helga Pataki
Summary: Jodido enamoramiento eterno. Jodido amor. ¡Jodido Arnold! Si no fuera porque ella seguía amándolo como una idiota, le patearía las bolas y lo mandara al diablo. Ahora Arnold se daba cuenta de lo que sentía. "—Te amo de manera ilógica Helga —acarició la blanca mejilla—, por eso no puedo evitar desearte locamente." Arnold siempre lo supo, Helga era suya, para siempre.
1. Prólogo: Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: _**_De hecho, si los personajes de "¡Oye, Arnold!" me pertenecieran a mí y no a Craig Bartlett, Helga y Arnold hubieran sido novios desde el principio de la serie y Lila no existiera._

**_Recuperando al amor perdido._**

Por: Sayra Figueroa.

**_Prólogo: Chapter 1._**

Helga miró su reloj una vez más y comprobó que no era tarde. Subió las escaleras del gran edificio encontrándose con varias personas que le saludaban como si la conocieran desde siempre, quitándole así, un poco de los tantos nervios que traía encima por querer entrar a esa universidad.

Había dado las pruebas y por fin estaba a punto de saber si entraba o no, estaba muy nerviosa, pero eso no le impedía parecer la misma chica fuerte de siempre, la misma hostil y hasta grosera que todos miraban desde lejos, así como sus padres. Se había mudado a Winchester a los dieciocho años a causa de…

—¡Pataki Helga! —Oyó su nombre siendo gritado por una señorita que vestía de secretaria. La rubia se levantó afirmando su llamado y la chica le entregó los documentos—. Felicidades señorita Pataki.

Helga agradeció y sus mejillas se ruborizaron. Abrió el sobre y evitó el saltar y hacer un alboroto porque ¡había pasado! ¡No se lo podía creer! Las lágrimas comenzaron a invadirla, sus ojos azules estaban cristalizados de pura felicidad. Salió del salón mientras se dirigía a otra oficina, paró en un gran cartel que contenía los nombres y las fotos de los que habían pasado y más abajo los de cambio estudiantil, comenzó a leer para releer su nombre.

—Disculpa, ¿sabes dónde está la oficina del intercambio? —Una joven de apariencia semi asiática y lentes llamó su atención.

Helga se congeló y giró su cuerpo.

—No puede ser…—Pronunció incrédula.

—Phoebe/Helga. —Gritaron al unisio mientras se abrazaban—, ¿cómo esque estás aquí?

Las dos jóvenes rieron al verse pronunciando al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Phoebe no podía creerlo. Helga era ya una mujer de veinte años, estudiante universitaria que había salido de Hillwood apenas cumplió la mayoría de edad para estudiar en Winchester, lejos de su tormentosa familia la cual no le daba importancia desde que era una niña. Con todos los ahorros de su infancia y el trabajo de camarera que consiguió en su antigua ciudad, pudo viajar e independizarse para así estudiar y tener una vida independiente.

Helga vivía en un departamento sencillo que podía pagar con su sueldo de contadora en una tienda de roscas muy visitada en la ciudad. El departamento se conformaba de una sala y un juego de muebles sencillo pero bien encerados, una cocina blanca pequeña que tenía el comedor allí mismo y dos cuartos con espacio suficiente para una cama, un velador y algún otro tereque.

Pataki no vivía con lujos ya que tenía que pagar su universidad, su ropa, comida y arriendo, le era muy pesado pero ese día tenía libre, además de que trabajaba medio tiempo en la tienda y el demás dando clases de literatura y poesía en una escuela de la ciudad, todo lo que podía antes de entrar a las clases en un mes.

La vida de Helga había sido dura, el llegar a una ciudad donde nadie te conoce y pedir ayuda le había causado muchos problemas y decepciones, dándose cuenta una vez más que no vale de nada ser bueno en la vida con la clase de gente que existe en ella, _no vale la pena ser como él._

Arnold, Helga aun no dejaba de pensar en Arnold. Phoebe se estremeció al oír el tono tan lastimero que puso su amiga al hablar de Arnold. Todavía sentía algo por él a pesar de que se hubiera prometido olvidarlo hace cinco años, cuando aún vivía en Hillwood. Todo por darse cuenta de que su amor hacia ese estúpido no valía la pena, todo por enterarse de que su amor eterno y Lila se habían convertido en novios.

Sí, el señor Dos Pies Derechos y la señorita Perfección, la pareja perfecta de idiotas. Helga aun amaba a su estúpido "Cabeza de Balón" a pesar de que el joven haya aceptado amar a Lila en una fiesta delante de toda la escuela, suerte que ella no había ido, grave habría sido el impacto en su corazón si hubiera recibido la noticia en vivo y no por el vídeo que rondaba todas las redes sociales en el mundo.

Luego de eso, su corazón terminó de partirse al darse cuenta de que era confirmado que él amaba a esa Lila, en vez de a ella que lo veía con tanta devoción, a ella que lo amaba tanto. Pero no, ella ya no tendría que sentir nada por él, esos sentimientos estaban muertos y enterrados, nada más.

—Helga, Gerald y yo estamos en la misma universidad. —Pronunció de pronto la chica mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—¡Qué bien! —Expresó Helga dando una media sonrisa—, ¿y eso? ¿Por qué tan nerviosa?

—Es que Arnold también vino con nosotros.

—¡¿Qué?!

**Continuará…**

* * *

**See, cortito pero la inspiración y el tiempo no son mis amigos precisamente, ¿ustedes saben que ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC DE HEY ARNOLD!?**

**Ò.Ó**

**Estoy nerviosa, no sé, pero quiero morir, espero esto no sea cliché, osea, si me preguntan del fandom InuYasha les respondo de la A, a la Z pero no de esta serie.**

**T.T**

**Por favor no sean malos conmigo, la historia recién empieza y luego iré desarrollando el IC en los personajes así que no se me adelanten**

**e.e**

**Bueno, de veras me esforzaré, no será larga, pero espero divertirlas, gracias niñas, espero por aquí a alguna de ustedes.**

**(?)**


	2. ¿Estás seguro?: Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: _**_De hecho, si los personajes de "¡Oye, Arnold!" me pertenecieran a mí y no a Craig Bartlett, Helga y Arnold hubieran sido novios desde el principio de la serie y Lila no existiera._

**_¿Estás seguro?: Chapter 2._**

Gerald volvió a insistir. ¿Acaso no le había respondido ya? Volvió a insistir.

_Ay, que sí._

El moreno suspiró. Todavía no podía creer que le hubiera hecho pagar todos los ahorros de su vida para dárselos a los del intercambio escolar y se los cediera a ellos, de verdad que su amigo estaba loco. Todavía se lamentaba haberle comentado que tenía dinero guardado bajo el colchón.

Pero claro, a su amigo de toda la vida parecía no importarle, ¡maldita la hora en la que se enamoró de ella! Si no fuera por eso, tal vez estaría en Hillwood junto a su novia sin tener que enfrentarse a una fuerte y estúpida universidad de Winchester, y todo por su gran amistad con el rubio. ¡Maldita amistad!

Pero no se arrepentía del todo, por lo menos podía ver de nuevo el brillo en los ojos de su amigo el cual había perdido desde que _ella _había dejado…había dejado de ser su amiga y para colmo se había ido de la ciudad por cosas que no quería recordar. Bueno, ahora que el tonto se daba cuenta de tantas cosas era que podía saber que todo el esfuerzo y la ida de sus ahorros valían la pena.

Gerald todavía recordaba desde cómo comenzó todo hasta por qué rayos estaban allí, en un departamento de tres habitaciones esperando a comenzar las clases y esperando a conseguir trabajo ya que no todo lo pagaba la escuela.

Todo había comenzado un día lluvioso en la escuela 118 en Hillwood, llovía intensamente y las clases empezaban, la verdad, apenas tenía una semana de haberlo hecho. El panorama era el mismo de siempre hasta que al sol se le dio por salir, así de repente, dejando ver a todos los jóvenes de doce y trece años salir de la secundaria a divertirse en la hora de recreo, donde corrían como desquiciados esperando que los maestros no les llamasen la atención aunque eso no importaba.

La mayoría del curso estaba feliz, habían preparado una sorpresa para Lila, habían recogido mucho dinero entre todos para realizarle la fiesta de cumpleaños y agradecerle por ser tan buena chica y estudiante. La fiesta se llevaría a cabo en la casa de Rhonda, la cual se había prestado servicialmente a dar su hogar para realizar el evento. Sí, todo estaba muy bien preparado, nadie había mencionado la sorpresa y aunque alguien quisiera hacerlo ya sabía lo que se esperaba. Una paliza de Harold.

Gerald recordaba bien aquel día:

_"—Oye viejo, ¿te animas? —El rubio estaba nervioso y un gran sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas, no se sentía muy seguro. Negó lentamente—. Vamos amigo, mañana es la fiesta, podrías hacerlo, tienes doce, ¡anímate! —Le dijo tratando de subirle un poco el ánimo._

_—De acuerdo lo haré. —Pronunció rápidamente—, mañana en la noche le diré a Lila que la amo y que quiero que sea mi novia."_

El moreno rodó los ojos y se golpeó la frente mentalmente, de alguna manera, todo lo que sucedía era culpa suya. Su amigo lo miró encarando una ceja. No hizo más que negar.

Justamente esa noche de la fiesta había sido invitado todo el curso y parte de la secundaria, por desgracia la rubia más terrorífica de la escuela no se había presentado, bueno, no era lo más importante. En la casa de Rhonda, todos bailaban excepto él y su amigo, el cual estaba más que muriendo de la vergüenza. El muy idiota no sabía que era lo que iba a decir, pero lo único que tenía claro, era que el moreno le había dejado como punto importante de la fiesta "_Unas palabras de Arnold_" lo cual significaba aceptar ante todas esas personas que estaba enamorado de la festejada.

_"—Ya es hora. —Le empujó Gerald._

_—No puedo Gerald, ¿qué voy a decir?_

_Gerald roló los ojos fastidiado, empujó más a su amigo y se encargó de que cayera justo en el centro de la pista junto a Lila que vestía un conjunto como su nombre._

_Llamó a Phoebe para quitarle la cámara de su celular y empezar a grabar. La chica frunció el ceño e intentó quitárselo, pero su novio le sorprendió moviéndose casi al centro de la pista, cerca de la pareja._

_Arnold tomó de la mano a Lila y se sonrojó aún más. La chica susurró su nombre totalmente sorprendida._

_—Lila yo quería decirte algo esta noche…—Todo el mundo tenía la vista en ellos e incluso la música había sido parada, solo para escucharlos—, esto, yo…—se tocó el pequeño moño de su traje negro elegante y tragó duro. Miró los ojos brillantes de la chica insistiéndole y suspiró—. Lila, me gustas, te amo —la gente exclamó y la chica se petrificó—, no sé cómo decirlo… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

_Toda la gente se quedó muda esperando la respuesta de una sonrojada Lila. Arnold estaba muriendo de los nervios ¿y si le decía que no?, los segundos se hacían intensos…agonizantes._

_—Acepto, Arnold. —Afirmó ella quitándole un gran peso de encima a su ya novio. Se acercó lentamente a él y pudo darle un casto beso en los labios que dejó a todos anonadados._

_Arnold se estremeció al recibir el beso y la imagen e intensidad del que le había dado Helga aparecieron en su mente sin la más mínima idea de salir, hasta que abrió los ojos y se encontró con la realidad: Lila."_

Sí, definitivamente la culpa había sido suya. ¡Idiota! Si no le hubiera orillado a hacer eso, nada de lo que pasó hubiera pasado y —repetía— tendría sus ahorros intactos y viviera en su antiguo barrio. Bueno pero así era la vida y gracias a eso era que su amigo Arnold, se había dado cuenta de un sentimiento que casi le causa un paro cardiaco de cuando se enteró.

Luego de eso, después de esa noche, en las redes sociales y toda la escuela se hablaba de la nueva pareja y el "gran" beso que se habían dado en la fiesta. Arnold se había tomado la libertad de tomar de la mano a su _novia _en un recreo y así afirmar la bomba del establecimiento. Aquel día, Arnold y Phoebe se preguntaban por Helga, él por agradecerle a que Lila haya sido su novia y su amiga para preguntarle cómo se encontraba.

—¡Oye, Arnold! —Le llamó Gerald a su amigo desde un lado del departamento, el muchacho se giró en respuesta—, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo aquella tarde para que te pusieras así?

El aludido borró su sonrisa y bajó la mirada, entristeciendo al instante, como si ese recuerdo le mordiera el alma.

_"Corría casi con desespero por aquella vereda acercándose al parque. Helga lo había citado en aquel lugar muy alejado del barrio donde conversarían. Cuando recibió la llamada se sintió feliz de saber que estaba bien e inmediatamente se preocupó por su salud, pero al oír su tono y los insultos que le dio, pudo caer en mucha cuenta de que estaba mejor que nunca. _

_Pudo ver a una figura femenina en la banca y supo que era ella. La muchacha estaba sentada con los pies estirados hacia delante, llevaba unos jeans desgastados negros y pudo divisar una blusa verde junto a una chaqueta jean azul, esta vez no llevaba su moño rosa, ese que le gustaba, y tampoco sus coletas. Traía el rubio y algo largo cabello suelto con un medio cerquillo que tapaba parte de su ojo derecho._

_"Parecida a Cecile" pensó, pero al ver que era ella con su cabello increíblemente liso y su olor miel hipnotizantes, supo que jamás la confundiría. Tenía la mirada perdida y fruncía las cejas, en esos dos últimos años, había cambiado todo en ella, físicamente hablando. Ya no usaba su vestido rosa y menos su lazo, su sola ceja había desaparecido, ahora era una fina y doble como todas, su cabello era más largo, había crecido un poco y vestía como una señorita llamando inevitablemente la atención de muchos chicos, ya no era tan niña, tenía doce años._

_Lo miró con aquellos ojos azules intensos y entonces no hizo más que pararse sin cambiar su semblante serio de toda la vida. _

_—Hola Helga. —Saludó él como siempre de forma alegre, sonriendo por saberla bien. O eso creía. _

_—Sí, como sea Cabeza de balón —habló ella hosca como siempre—, te vas a sentar ¿o esperas tarjeta de invitación firmada por el presidente de Francia? —La joven se sentó rodando los ojos, fingiendo molestia al ver como Arnold no se apresuraba—. Debo decirte algo importante que he decidido hoy Arnoldo, quiero que pongas mucha atención. —El aludido se asustó, ¿desde cuándo Helga le llamaba Arnoldo? Vió como la chica se tornaba sumamente nerviosa—. Bueno primero que nada felicidades por tu noviazgo con Lila. —Arnold se sonrojó de inmediato—, vamos no seas idiota —sonrió de manera amarga—, dejas que te dé un beso frente a toda la escuela y ahora te da vergüenza que use la palabra novia y el nombre Lila en la misma oración. Imbécil. —Arnold pudo sentir… ¿dolor? En las palabras de Helga—, bueno pero eso no es lo que importa._

_—¿Entonces qué? —Inquirió contagiado del nerviosismo de la chica._

_—Bien, voy a ser directa contigo cabeza de balón. —Y allí estaba otra vez con el sobrenombre, ¿por qué diablos no podía decirle Arnold?, ni siquiera con una situación así—. Vamos al grano —dio su típica frase—, lo que te dije aquella noche cuando descubriste que yo era voz ronca…—Arnold abrió bien los ojos, ¿a qué venia eso?, desde que había pasado no habían vuelto a tratar del tema—…pues no era mentira Arnoldo. —Miró al rubio con los ojos inexpresivos, a pesar de que estaba conteniendo lágrimas._

_—¿El qué?_

_—¡Oh, rayos Arnold! —Se levantó ella totalmente avergonzada, dolida, roja y enojada—, ¿qué mierda te pasa? ¿Acaso eres sordo? —Arnold se levantó también algo alarmado—, ¿no recuerdas ya lo que dije que sentía por ti? ¡Pues si es verdad! ¡Todo es una maldita verdad! —Agradecía que no había nadie en aquel solitario lugar donde el viento soplaba con fuerza—. ¡Estoy harta de ocultarlo! —Helga quería llorar pero no lo haría—. ¡Vi el vídeo Arnold, vi el maldito vídeo en el que decías que amabas a Lila! ¡¿Crees que eso me gustó?! —Simplemente Arnold no cabía de la impresión—. ¡Imbécil!_

_—Helga tú…_

_—¡Cállate! —Gritó ella alterada reteniendo lágrimas, le estaba costando bastante esa situación—. He decidió olvidar esta estupidez y solo voy a pedirte algo, Arnoldo. —Miró al joven que estaba casi asustado—. Morí para ti._

_En ese momento, algo en él se rompió, sintió como su corazón dio una punzada y casi lo obliga a tocarse aquella parte del pecho, ¿acaso Helga quería que…? Miró a la rubia bajar la mirada y salir corriendo de forma casi desesperada, como huyendo de él y de lo que había dicho._

_Y eso fue todo, desde ese momento Helga lo ignoró cada segundo, como si de un momento a otro jamás lo conociera, como si él hubiera muerto o como si ella no estaba allí. Helga se volvió peor de amargada y jamás fue la misma, nunca más."_

Gerald se asustó, así que eso era lo que le había dicho Pataki para partirle el alma a su amigo. Helga era una… ¡Maldita desconsiderada! Pero Arnold era idiota, tuvo que pasar tanto para darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella. Después de esa tarde, Helga jamás fue la misma y Phoebe nunca le quiso decir nada a pesar de saberlo todo. Arnold terminó con Lila, al poco tiempo de cumplir un año de noviazgo, cuando se dio cuenta de que no la quería como él pensaba sino más bien como una amiga.

_Demasiado tarde._

La vida, a Arnold se le fue tratando de recuperar a la Helga que había conocido en su infancia, y así poco a poco, darse cuenta que era la que le había robado el corazón. Pero vamos…ella era Helga G. Pataki, no tenía nada que ver con Arnold, un niño dulce y considerado que amaba la poesía, el deporte, la cultura y era muy aplicado, nada que ver con la tosca y hostil de Pataki.

Pero bueno así era el amor y no había nada que refutar. ¡Y por favor que Dios les ayudara! Arnold estaba completamente loco y dispuesto a convertir a Pataki en más que su novia…

—¿Estás seguro?

Y allí volvía a insistir el moreno mientras terminaba de arreglar la sala.

—Ya te he dicho que sí Gerald —afirmó Arnold, serio—. Pataki será mía, recuperaré a Helga aunque la vida se me vaya en el intento. —Dijo firme dando una sonrisa, esa vez, Helga no se le iba a escapar.

Gerald miró indeciso a su amigo, no era por joder pero…

—¿Estás seguro?

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Vale, me imagino que he dejado claro algunos puntos ¿cierto?, de cualquier manera, voy suave y corta con la historia, como ya dije no será larga. Me costó los ovarios ser tan grosera, no quisiera decirlo pero…es la primera vez que uso la palabra mierda en un fic:**

**e.e**

**Agradezco a la nena ****Liz L Darcy****: Oh, preciosa, gracias por el review. Espero te haya gustado el capi y voy avanzando, ya verás lo que viene después con el drama, sentirás el dolor, xD así como lo dices en tu perfil de Beta, yo también soy experta en narrar el angustia/drama. **

**Janet K:**** Oh, nena preciosa, gracias por el review, muchas gracias por esperar la conti, la hice con cariño. Bueno, espero verte seguido para formularte incógnitas mientras me rio escuchando "seven things" de Hannah Montana. **

**Esa cancioncita me inspira, no sé por qué (?) **


End file.
